Her Nothing
by efioa-s
Summary: OneShot.After so many years of living in her shadow, she just cracked......xRikkuxGippalx xYunaxTidusX well sort of yuna tidus.


**Her Nothing**

**OneShot**

**Post-FFX2**

**xRikkuxGippalx**

**This is my first one-shot and my second story thing.**

**Read and review!**

**Summary:**_** After so many years of living in her shadow, she finally cracked...**_

Rikku sat quietly watching her cousin Yuna twirl around in her wedding dress. It was the exact same as the one she had worn for the wedding with Seymour, but this one was new.

"How do I look?" Yuna asked happily, jumping around to face Rikku, with a smile that reached both of her ears. Rikku forced a happy smile.

"You look beautiful Yuna," Rikku said happily, but, as soon as Yuna turned her back to her again to examine the dress in the mirror, she started to glare bitterly at the back of her head.

"You always do..." After Tidus had returned to Besaid Island Yuna gave up sphere-hunting, leaving the Gullwings, much to Brother's displeasure. Paine had said at the time that she didn't really care, Yuna had chosen her own path, but everyone could tell she missed her just as much as the rest of them.

Present day, two years later Yuna and Tidus were getting married on the beach in Besaid. Rikku remembered Brother had burst into tears at the news. He had never cried before in his life... Rikku and Paine, as Yuna's closest girl friends were invited to Yuna's wedding to be her brides' maids. Brother had said yes for the both of them before Rikku or Paine had even a chance to think.

So that brought them to where they were now, in Wakka and Lulu's tent, watching, in Rikku's case, with insane jealousy, as Yuna pranced around the small tent happily, showing off her dress.

Rikku glanced beside her, to where the red eyed girl was sitting. This was one of the rare times Paine had ever actually smiled in front of Rikku. Paine stood up from the bed Rikku and herself had been sitting on and walked to the mouth of the tent. She turned around, a genuine smile plastered on her face.

"I'll tell the others to get the ball rolling," she said and disappeared out the flap of the tent. Yuna turned back around to Rikku and smiled.

"Can you believe Paine actually smiles," she laughed looking closely at her friend. Rikku had kept her hair in the plaits in the hair band. As a dress she wore a simple summer dress the was completely identical to Paine's except in colour, Rikku's summer yellow and Paine's black. Rikku felt a pang of hatred stretch in her gut, growing every second Yuna looked so happily at her. She finally felt she couldn't hold it any longer or she'd burst. She narrowed her eyes.

"What do you want," she hissed venomously. Yuna stepped back, surprised at her cousins remark.

"What's wrong Rikku?" she asked, cautiously moving toward the blonde. And that was when Rikku lashed out. Rikku felt all her unshed anger bubbling in the pit of her stomach. Rising and rising. Until it overflowed.

"What's wrong?WHAT'S WRONG?!?!" Rikku yelled, rising angrily from her seat on the bad. Yuna moved a couple a steps away from her fuming cousin.

"You want to know whats wrong?!?" Yuna nodded stiffly, fear evident in her eyes. Rikku had never felt this angry in her entire life. She wanted to scream and shout and cry. So that's what she did. She knew Yuna wouldn't dare fight back.

"EVERYTHING is wrong. I was always put second to _you_, the high summoner who lived, and now a famous pop-star?!And you got the perfect catch for you! You may have lost him once but he's back to stay," Rikku cried, tears forming in her eyes "And the guy I love doesn't even know I exist!" Rikku took a deep breath and let out a scream, as long and as loudly as she could manage. She saw a fuzzy Yuna hold her hands over her ears as her eyes clouded up with tears. With that she ran as fast as she could out of the village. When she came to the bridge connecting the bridge an idea sprung to her head.

'The Airship!' Brother had parked it on the beach. After the wedding the Gullwings, Wakka, Lulu, Kimahri and Tidus were supposed to fly all around Spira to visit Zanarkand. Running as fast as she could she made her way to the beach. All of the wedding guests, including the Gullwings, were crowded in a marquee rented for the occasion. Brother turned around and saw Rikku running.

"Hey, Rikku!" he yelled out to her, but she just ran straight past him and up the bridge of the airship. She felt so numb. She quickly took off, closing the doors onto the airship, wiping tears from her eyes. She looked down and saw Yuna, Tidus, Paine, Wakka, Lulu, Brother, Buddy and Shinra waving franticly at her from the beach. But, in her numb state, she paid them no heed.

Yuna paced around and the tent, racking her brains, trying to think of a place Rikku would hide. Tidus sat on the bed watching her. The wedding had been postponed until Rikku was found. Yuna was still wearing her dress. She had never realized that she made Rikku feel that way, so left out. Paine walked into the tent.

"Yuna," she said slowly "I think we need to find Gippal." Yuna gave her a questioning look. Paine frowned. She shook her head.

"I think he might know where Rikku is." As soon as the words were out of her mouth Yuna was out of her wedding dress and back into he gunner outfit and waiting for Paine at the outskirts of the village. Tidus gave a dry laugh and followed Paine out of the tent.

Getting to Djose Temple was harder and longer the usual. Because Rikku took the Airship they had to take a boat to Luca and walk the length of the High Road, through Mushroom Rock Road and down the Djose Highroad just to reach their destination. Tidus had back in Besaid, awaiting Yuna's return. When they reached the temple they stayed the night in the agency, agreeing to look for Gippal the next morning. Sure enough, like Paine had said, Gippal was in the temple, doing interviews for the part-time diggers.. He spotted them and waved off the man beside him, speaking in fast Al Bhed.

"And how can I help you ladies?" he asked, walking up to them smiling. However, the smile didn't last long. When he noticed their urgent faces his face dropped. He looked from Yuna to Paine and realised almost immediately what was wrong.

"Rikku's gone?" he asked, hoping to be proved wrong. Yuna nodded, then burst into tears.

"She ran away!" Yuna sobbed as Paine patted her friends back "She yelled at me and ran off. I can't think of one place she might have gone!"

Gippal nodded.

Rikku sat silently on one of the bads in the cabin of the Celcius. She regretted taking her anger out on Yuna. And on her wedding day of all days. She wanted to go somewhere no one would look for her, where she could sit and cry without being found. Jest then the idea struck her. Like Thunder.

Gippal had a fair idea of where Rikku had gone. It was somewhere Yuna would never think to look. Where Yuna would never expect her to go. Yuna and Paine had spent the night in the temple and were to meet up with Gippal on the bridge outside the Djose Temple.

"What do you think happened," asked Yuna sadly, sniffeling slightly, eyes puffy and red, as Paine and Yuna reached him.

"She is jealous of you," Gippal said, and at the surprised and confussed look on Yuna's face continued "You got everything, but she was still happy for you. Now I guess she just wants more t. I guess after so many years of living in your shadow she just...cracked." Paine nodded in understanding. Yuna sniffed, wiping her eyes.

"Do you know where she might be?" Paine asked looking from Yuna to Gippal. He nodded. Yuna looked up at him with wide eyes.

"You do?" she hiccuped out, staring in disbeleif at the Al Bhed infront of her. He nodded. For Yuna and Rikku's sakes he had to be sure.

Rikku sat quietly, listening to the distant rumbling of thunder . Hiding under the lightning towers was the best idea she had had all day. Leaving the Celcius in Macalania Agency and walking to the thunder Plains so the others wouldn't think she was there. It gave her perfect cover from passersby (not that there were very many) but she could see anyone that went by. She hid her head in her arms and let a few tears slip down. She heard footsteps but she ignored them knowing that they would never spot her. She shuddered from the cold and hugged herself tighter, into a little yellow ball.

"Thank Yevon I found you!" a fermiliar male voice said. She looked up, eyes clouded with tears. Was she imagining him standing there?

"Gippal?" she asked quietly. He nodded and sat beside her. He put a hand on her back and rubbed round in a soothing motion. She smiled at him.

"What are you doing here?" she asked quietly, turning her head away from the male beside her. His hand stopped its circular motion on her back. She looked back at him.

"Yuna and Paine came to me. Yuna was bawling," he said quietly then he looked her directly in the eye "They were really worried about you." Rikky felt so guilty. The knot of guilt that had been there since she got in the cabin had seemed to grow and now it was overpowering. She let out a groan and burst into tears.

"She always had everything," she sobbed, wiping her eyes, Gippal just looked understandingly at her. "And I...I never had anything." As soon as she said that Gippal leaned forward, right up in her face. She could feet his hot breath on her face, it sent enjoyable shivers down her spine.

"Then please..," he whispered, lips brushing off her own "Let me be your nothing." Gippal leaned in and softly kissed her lips. Rikku stared in shock at Gippal. Closing her eyes, she leaned in to deepen the kiss. And suddenly, in a matter of three seconds, her nothing, became her everything.

**Yay! My first kissie scene. I hope you liked it. I had a dream about the first bits so I wrote it down and I improvised from there. I think it turned out pretty good even though it took me a total of half an hour to write it. Thanks for reading and please review. Constructive criticism is also welcome.**

**xKxHxBuddix**


End file.
